Winter's Guardan
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: 300 years, Jack was not always alone. He had a Guardian too- a white wolf named 'Storm.' One night, after the Guardian's receive that Jack Frost was the new Guardian, Jack is unluckily captured by Pitch. The only way to save him is if Storm becomes a temporary replacement. Can they protect the children of the world AND save Jack before he is corrupted by Pitch?- summary sucks! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Encounter_

**NEW IDEA! **

**Jack: Oh really? What?**

**Me: Nothin~ *Cough* Just in valves you getting captured and tortured! *COUGH***

**Jack: Um, you know I heard you?**

**Me: No you didn't**

**Jack: Uh yeah I did**

**Me: Oh, just shut it and let my dears enjoy this ****fic!**

* * *

"HAHA!"

Out in the dark forest of Burgess, a energetic boy, hair white as the snow on the dirt floor, eyes blue as the sea, and wearing a blue hood, covered in frost, darted through the trees full of laughter as something rather large and fluffy following him. It was a white wolf, that on all fours stood tall to his shoulders; ts eyes were a light, foggy grey. "Come on, Storm!," the teen, or _Jack_, called. The wolf barked and in a quick pace ran up beside him. Jack glided and leaped on trees and over logs that Storm crushed under his massive paws._  
_

_My name... Is Jack Frost. How do I know that?... The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me for a very long time. _Jack skidded gracefully across a frozen lake, helping the large wolf along with a strong layer pf ice, but both never slipped an inch. _Luckily, I had Storm, my partner in crime to comfort me in my three hundred years in counting. Sometimes, I hope that it was the moon's at least blessing to give me a guardian.  
_

Storm and Jack headed to a small neighborhood, where everyone slept nice and warmly in their beds. Jack had no ideal to warmth- in fact he hated it. The only warmth he was used to was the warmth that radiated off of Storm, who cuddled with him when he was frightened. Lonely or hell, even when he shivered from the sudden thought when he forgets that no one could see nor hear him. Not only that, but Storm was more of a guard dog, protecting Jack from any sorts of danger- mostly jealous or angered spirits.

Anyways, in the mist of their running, Jack sped a little faster and had left Storm somewhere behind, and when he noticed it, he paused. "Storm?," he called with a hint of fright in his voice. _Oh no... No, I can't be alone. Not again!, _he thought to himself. Tears brimmed his eyes. "Storm! Storm, where are you?!"

A large furry body suddenly pinned him down and a warm slick tongue lapped over his face. Jack laughed n joy and relief, and disgust. "Ew!... Storm... Stor- Ha!... We are males for Christ's sake!" he snorted, pushing the beast off his body. Storm sat, wagging his tail in excitement. Jack smiled and stood, grabbing his staff. He dusted himself off and petted his partner's head.

"You scared me there for a second, bud."

_[Storm: What? Afraid I was going to leave you?]_

"You can say that again."

Jack, for some reason, had the gift- that on one else had- to understand Storm and hear his words.

_[Storm: Jack, you know that I have an occupation to protect you... Never abandon you.] _Jack gazed into Storm's eyes, giving him a water smile. He could barely see a smirk form on the animal's lips. The winter teen then gazed up at the moon and yawned. "Kay, bud. Tme for us to get some shut eye," he informed.

_SNAP._

Storm immediately stood in a crouching position in front of Jack, snarling and growling at the direction where the noise came from. "Storm, what was that?" Jack whispered. _"Well,, well," _a velvet voice spoke from somewhere unknown, _"a boy and his mutt. How sweet."_

A man with dark features then stepped out of the shadows with a sinning grin on his ashy grey skin. "And not just a boy.."

Suddenly, a gritty black tendril coiled around Jack's ankle and yanked him from Storm's side. "_AH! Storm!," _Jack shrieked as he disappeared nto a shadow and reappeared beside Pitch. "Jack Frost to the exact," Pitch crooned. Storm took a step to approach the Nightmare King. "I would sit, dog," Ptch snared. To his words, a tendril coiled around Jack's neck, giving it a teasing squeeze, causing Jack to make a choked cough.

Instantly, Storm stood still, but never took his eyes off of the teen. Pitch smiled. "Good, dog. Sorry I have no treats, _mutt_," he insulted. "Don't talk to him you evil- ACK!" Jack began but was cut off when the tendril wrapped more tightly around his throat. "Ah, ah, ah. Just like the dog, you must be a good boy as well, Jack," Pitch crooned.

"What do you want, Pitch?"

"What do I want? It's wrapped up for me right now."

Storm's eyes widened. No... Not Jack.

"Me? Why do you want me?" Jack asked.

Pitch pursed his lips and moved his slender hand slowly down his cheek, and down his neck; Jack dared not to move. "I need a victim- a child I could _touch-_ at my side in order to make a negotiation tactic with the Guardians if I am ever gong to win. You will do the job. Pure.,. Child... Innocent... Joy..." Every word Pitch rolled off hs tongue made Jack shiver. Storm growled in desire to rip the man's head off for even touching Jack, but he knew better. If he moved, Jack would pay the price.

Pitch moved his hand on top of Jack's mouth, muffling a surprised whimper. Jack noticed the black vle being pulled from under the others robe and grew more frightened. "Now be still and you will only feel pain," he hissed. Storm barked and leaped forward, grabbing Pitch by the collar and thrown him to a tree. He then ripped Jack from his bounds and threw him onto his back; Jack as well, grabbed his staff.

"Thanks Storm!"

_[Storm: Don't thank me yet I gotta get you out of here]_

The large wolf darted through the streets, and jumped onto cars, crushing them under his weight. In the mist of running, Jack was suddenly knocked off of his partner's back by what looked to be a weird grainy black horse. Storm skidded to a stop, gazing back at the fallen teen. _[Storm: Jack!] _

Jack rolled onto his stomach, looking around with a groan. "St... Storm?" Storm darted to his master, only to be blocked by several mares. He growled, showing his canines and tore one by one. Jack spotted his staff that had fallen feet away and crawled to it, only to be snatched by the waist by a pair of strong arms, and into a firm chest. Pitch, on a much bigger horse, lifted into the air with Jack squirming to get free.

"Lemme go!" Jack demanded.

Storm grew furious at the sight of Pitch holding Jack and darted after on ground. _[Storm: Hang on Jack, I'm coming!]_

"STORM! HELP!" Jack shrieked. "So long, dog!" Pitch cackled n victory, "and don't worry, send my regards to the Guardians!" Then, like a thief in the night, Pitch and Jack were gone. Storm stopped and stared at the empty starless sky in terror. No... Jack... Jack was gone... No... Anger boiled inside of him, and with a breath, he released a loud howl, that not one soul could hear.

* * *

**Ha! Cliff! Should and may I continue? PLZ REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fear _

**Decided ****to continue!**

**Jack: Noooo! **

**Me: Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer~ **

* * *

Storm heaved like a raging bull, snaring his sharp canines, and his massive paws caused the ground to shake and the pebbles to bounce as he ran like a bullet in all directions, searching for any trace of that damned Nightmare King who dare take his precious owner and thought he could get away with him ALIVE. Hell no... As he ran, Storm released a loud bark that no one could hear.

{Storm: Jack! Jack! Where are you?!}

There was no response. The wolf whined and stopped in a dark alley, heaving for air. That's when a dark shadow cut across from behind, causing Storm to stand on guard, alerted. There was another blur of black came from his right then his left. Storm growled and barked {Storm: Show yourself!} in a threatening way. "Easy there, mate. Ah don't do good with dogs," a thick Australian accented voice said from behind. Storm swished around to see a tall shadowed figure leaning against the corner wall, twirling a boomerang.

{Storm: And you are?...}

Then, a big furry, long eared, blue tinted fur rabbit, standing on two legs walked into the light. "Ahm the Easta Bunny. You should remba meh. You and yer owna made meh learn a few words during the blizzard of 68... Easta Sunday wasn't it?" he questioned snarkly. You could barely see a smirk form on the wolf's lips and he gave Bunny a innocent puppy look. {Storm: Oh, I remember you! Geez, you're not still mad about that are ya? Talking about a grudge, you really need to let it go.} Bunny snared. "If Ah wasn't an animal, Ah would make ya inta a fur coat," he growled. Storm rolled his eyes with a huff. {Storm: I have no time to shout words at you, I have to find Jack!} A bark came at the end with frustration. Bunny grew curious and put his boomerang away in his sash.

"What happened ta the lil nonsense now?"

{Storm: First of all, DO NOT call my Jack a _nonsense_} A growl escaped the wolf's lips. {Storm: That is all you ignorant spirits do these days, judging a book you haven't even read. Second of all, Jack happened to be captured by Pitch Black just thirty minutes ago, and if I do not find him only God knows what will happen! Pitch also told me to send his regards to you Guardians so I doubt this has nothing to do with you!} Storm pounced with a bark. Bunny's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no... This isn't good," he whispered. Storm's ears flicked with sudden concern. Whatever there was to 'Uh-oh' about did not seem good. {Storm: What is wrong?}

"Uh... It err... We'll explain at the Pole- um, fellas."

Storm wondered who the 'fellas' were, but soonly got his answer when a large hand snatched him into the air by the scruff. The wolf squirmed and growled with disapproval as none other than two yetis tried to shove him in a sack. {Storm: PUT ME DOWN!} The yetis ignored his snapping and shoved him inside, shutting it closed and pulling out a snow globe. "Gwarblegarba!" the grey yeti shouted to the snow globe before throwing it to the ground. A swirly vortex opened and the yeti waved a hand, offering Bunny to lead, but the rabbit snorted and shook his head.

"Not in yer nelly, mate. See ya back at the Pole," he said and tapped his foot on the floor and jumped down a hole that opened, leaving a pink flower behind once it had shut closed. The yetis shrugged and tossed the sack in the portal and jumped in as well. Seconds later, the portal shut closed.

* * *

Jack's bright ocean blue eyes cracked open slightly to meet nothing but darkness. Nothing completely knew. But what was new, was not feeling warm fur brushing against his skin, no soft heavy snores keeping him company, and absolutely no absolute feeling of the safeness he is used to... It was just dark... And for some reason, cold.

With a light groan, Jack sat up, only to feel a sharp pain in his head; Jack rubbed it to feel a bump, which was barely noticeable under the messy jags of his hair. "St... Storm?" he called with a rasp in his voice. There was no response, not a howl or bark. This worried Jack greatly, until he almost forgot and gasped. The winter spirit shot to his feet and darted his eyes through the darkness, trying to seek a white blot. "Storm! Storm, where are you?!"

"_Your mutt is not here, child. It is only just me and you," _Pitch's chilling voice purred from the many dark shadows of wherever room Jack was in. In alert, Jack stood guard, but had noticed his staff was gone! Knowing he was defenseless, he suddenly felt like he at least needed to hide, but where? It was no use. Jack slowly stepped into a dark shadow in attempt to hide from Pitch.

Silence rang out the unknown room, and Jack prayed Pitch had left...

Wrong.

Two cat like yellow orbs appeared beside Jack's head, but that was unknown to the winter spirit. A white shark tooth grin joined the eyes as well, and moved so that it was right next to the clueless Jack's ear.

_"Boo." _

Jack immediately sprinted forward with a scream of surprise, but was harshly grabbed by the hood and flung back to where he once was laying. The boy propped his upper torso up with his arms and swished his head all directions, trying to predict where the Boogieman will pop out next. A cackle rang in the room.

"Oh, I just love the smell of fear in the morning," Pitch chuckled.

Jack put on a brave face. "Fear? Pfff, I am NOT afraid of you," he growled. Another cackle was heard. "Yes you are, Jack. I can sense it all the way from where I am standing at." Jack got back to his feet and looked straight to see Pitch strolling into the dim light. "What do you want from me, Pitch?"

"Poor Jack, I already discussed what I had wanted. I wanted to use you as a negotiation coin to... Have the Guardians surrender themselves and bow down to me. There is nothing they wouldn't do for a child."

Jack clenched his teeth and snapped, "I am NOT a child, you prick- Ack!" He was cur off by a hand wrapping tightly around his neck, and his back being pressed against a wall he never knew was there. Since it was in the shadows, so all Jack could make out were Pitch's deadly eyes, narrowing to his bright baby blues. "Of coarse you are," the Nightmare King hissed. Before Jack knew it, he felt himself falling through the wall and wringled as his body was being thrown and tussled like a rag doll till he finally- or his face finally met hard cold ground.

"I know you are a child," Pitch's voice circled around him.

Jack took ragged breaths and scrambled to his feet, running through a dark tunnel. He kept his hand in front of him to make sure he ran into nothing. He was glad since a stone wall was placed in his path. A tall shadow was above him and Jack swished around to see the shade lining of Pitch inches from him. "You are afraid... Your fear is complied as a child- perhaps greater that I just want more. And. I will get want that not even your dog could stop me," Pitch exclaimed. He grabbed Jack roughly by the arms and gave him a shake to prove a point; Jack released a small whimper that he couldn't hold back and looked away from Pitch fearfully.

He hated to admit it, but he was quite scared at this moment. Storm wasn't here to protect him. He was all alone with the devil. Pitch smirked in delight, nearly moaning as he swallowed up Jack's fear. It was greater than any child's fear he had ever tasted. Not only that, but he wanted so much more. The man released Jack and turned his back to the boy, taking a stroll away until stopping at a certain point.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?"

Jack bit his tongue for asking such a mistake of a question. Pitch grinned ear to ear. "I want you alive- and the Guardians sure do if the bargain is going to work," he explained. Jack released a breath he had been holding. "But who says I can't have a little _fun _with you as we wait?" _  
_

The air seemed to close in on Jack as he felt his breath hitch, seeing that Pitch now held a blacksand crowbar. The Nightmare King cackled and turned to Jack, stalking closer and closer to him. Jack took steps back until he was against the wall. "So what do ya say, Jackie? You wanna play a game?" Pitch hissed. As much as Jack wanted to say 'Hell no', he could see he had no upper hand in this. All he could think of, was...

_Storm... Where are you? _

* * *

**Gahh! Poor Jack! **

**Storm: {Why can I not save him NOW!?} **

**ME: Storm, we haven't got to that part yet- oh wait, no spoilers! **

**JACK: I disagree with this story! **

**ME: The viewers seem to like it. **

**JACK: (looks at the readers) HOW COULD YOU!? **

**ME: Jack! Let them enjoy! **

**PITCH: Me too. **

**JACK: (Screams and jumps in my arms) **

**ME: Cut! Cut! Stop! **

**STORM: *grrrrr* **

**PITCH: (Holding crowbar) Review... If you want to live... **


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack... A Guardian?_

**ME: Weeeelcome back! **

**JACK: (tied up) please don't read- (gagged by blacksand) mphh! **

**ME: He was gonna say, 'Don't read pornography!'. Seriously, that stuff is B. A. D! Which is why THERE. IS. NO. RAPE! **

**JACK: (relief sigh) **

**ME: (Grins) Does not mean there is no 'torture.' **

**JACK: X-X... MPPPHHH! **

**ME: I think he said, 'Enjoy this marvelous story!" **

**JACK: (Shakes his head) MPH MPH! MPHHHGH! **

**ME: Oh****, thanks for reminding me, hello Jackie! He also said 'review!' And I don't own the ROTG but I can tweek their fear he he! **

* * *

The red sack swirled out the portal and was jotted down harshly on a rug floor; Storm made a yelp by the impact. "Oh, shshsh, he's here! He's here!" a voice, despite the effort to whisper, was heard clearly as a Russian accent. Storm maintained his curiosity and kept hidden inside the dark sack, which was a fail since the seal opened up and Storm was able to see a surprised face of an elf. Storm growled lowly at it, making the tiny worker scurry from view. His cover was blown so Storm found no reason to hide anymore, and peeked out. What he saw was a jolly man in overalls and a red shirt, both uncovered arms revealing two tattoos spelling 'Naughty' and 'Nice'. Beside him a was a color feathered lady, and a small man of golden sand. There were also flying little humming bird/human creatures surrounding the bird lady.

"Zhere he eez..." the jolly man said in a welcoming tone, "Jack-"

Storm popped his head fully out the sack and instantly, everyone's face went flat. "Frost?..." the man finished with confused eyes. Storm huffed. He had forgot these were the Guardians. With a huff, the large wolf jumped out and the Guardians (Except Bunny), jumped back with a frightened gasp. "Bunny, what did you, um... Do to Jack?" Tooth asked awkwardly. Bunny stepped up. "That ain't Frost," he countered plainly. North glared at him. "Zen vhat eez vith mutt?"

Anyone could just barely see a frown form on Storm's lips. {Storm: I can hear you, ya know!}, he snapped. But unlike Bunny, the other Guardians could only hear, "Grrrr," coming from the dog. Bunny groaned. "'e could hear ya an' that 'e doesn't like it," he exclaimed. The three Guardians gazed at Storm then back at Bunny. "Vait, so _you _can understand him, vut ve can't?" he questioned. Bunny shrugged.

"It's an animal thing. What Ah find weird is that only Frost can understand 'im," he muttered.

"Then where is Jack?" Tooth asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Bunny rubbed the back of his scruff. "Yeah, about that.. 'E sorta um... Was taken by Pitch."

Gasps filled the room and before anyone knew it, Tooth's mini fairies fainted to the floor and Tooth herself zipped crazily like a bullet around the room. "Oh my God! That poor sweetooth! Pitch, that evil monster, must be torturing him to the fullest!" she spat, then gasped in horror as she realized something. "And his teeth! If Pitch DARES to touch one of his snow white incisors, I will PERSONALLY knock out his!"

Storm tilted his head in wonder. {Storm: Does she always do this?}

"Dah," North replied. Everyone froze, even the rambling Tooth. They all gazed at each other. "I'm sorry... But is it just me, or did else hear what the dog said?" she asked, the ramige in her mind completely gone. "And is it jus' meh, or is that dog's eyes glowing?" Bunny added. He was right.

Storm's once grey eyes took a more white neon.

Storm's eyebrows (Or furbrows?) furrowed in curiosity. {Storm: Uh... Okay, um North, can you understand?}

North's eyes brightened and he instantly nodded. "Dah, dah! I can hear you!" he replied. Storm sighed. {Storm: Good. This will be a lot easier. Now first thing's first. Anyone wanna tell me why Pitch kidnapped Jack, or why you imbociles want Jack as well? Because you talked a little late.} Sandy raised a hand to get Storm's attention. Storm gazed to the dreamgiver and watched as many small golden sand images floated above the golden spiky hair, rapidly. The wolf shook his head with smirk.

{Storm: Apologies, but that really is not helping. But thanks Sanderson.}

The wolf turned his tail and began strolling around casually. {Storm: Geez, innocent little Jack must have done something _really _bad to get you four to actually pay attention} He growled at the same elf, causing it to make a dizzy whine and faint flat. Storm turned to the Guardians where they could barely see a playful smirk on his lips; a curious whine followed. {Storm: Is he on the Naughty List?}

"On Naughty List?" North snorted, his kid look turning to a serious scolding glare, " he holds ze record vhich eez vhy he needs training like you. But no matters, be are viping clean slates."

Storm tilted his head. {Storm: How come? And you did not answer my question about Jack.}

"You vant to know vhy ve need him?"

{Storm: Uhhh, yeah?}

"Vell I'll tell you how come! Vecause now, he eez Guardian!" North boomed.

At the moment, the two yetis behind North, held up torches, and elves began playing music. Confete went everywhere and the other yetis were marching. All in the mist of this surprise, Storm's eyes were wide and his mouth was dry. Jack... Jack was or is going to be a Guardian? One of _them? _The wolf took a mere step back with the expression of disbelief written upon his face. Jack... _His _joyful Jack... His pure, innocent, fun, bright Jack, is destined to be part of the group that was joined with other spirits, who ignored, pushed away, and banished them to centuries of alone care. The more Storm thought of this, his confusion...

Turned into pure RAGE.

Standing his paws in a firm position, he lowered his back into a crouch and sucked in a heavy breath. North could see this and his eyes widened. Storm jolted his head back up to where his snout was in the air and released a loud, bone-chilling howl. The wind bristled and the flurries of snow seemed to pick up speed to where they busted open the windows, sending everyone back. The flames on the torches were snuffed away and the elves that held the instruments were blown back. Silence rang about the room as the last of the howl, even the echoes were all to be heard until it was completely quiet.

The Guardians looked back at Storm, seeing that the wolf had now the glare of a killing beast. His canines were showing with a snarl and the mist of smoke heaved out through the jagged teeth from the chilling air that entered the room. The still glowing eyes complied nothing but anger. His fur stuck up and his claws were literally digging into the floor.

{Storm: What... makes you sorry excuses for care giving beings, think that MY Jack would want ANY part of being a Guardian?} You could hear the low growl in Storms voice.

North stared at the wolf for a second, then bursted into laughter, startling the others. He looked at them, then stopped when he realized no one was joining in what he thought was humorous. He looked back at Storm. "Of coarse he does. Music!" he declared with a snap of his fingers.

The elves began playing again, and Storm shot his head towards them, barking twice. {Storm: NO MUSIC!}

One of the elves threw his instrument down in defeat and a little frustration, shoving the elf next to him, showing his pissed of mood. The Guardians watched as the wolf strolled ahead of them with an annoyed expression. {Storm: This is the nicest way I can put this, but... My Jack is not a Guardian. You are all hard work, deadlines and -no offense- but just sticks in the arse. But Jack is snowballs, fun times, and he is a kid who doesn't have to deal with the torture dash monstrosity of this world. He is not a Guardian}

Bunny elbowed North. "That's exactly what Ah said!" he agreed.

Tooth ignored the rabbit and flew to Storm. "Storm I don't think you see what we are exclaiming here," she said and floated to the large globe full of small light dots, "each of those lights is a child."

"A child who we protect," North joined, "and good or bad- naughty or nice, we protect them." Storm thought of what he was saying and thought of Jack; he was a CHILD who had just been captured by the Nightmare king. So much for protection. {Storm: Yeah. You are doing a hell of a job doing that. Anyways, pick someone else, because Jack will never be a Guardian. Not if I have a word in it.}

_"Pick? _You think ve pick? No, Jack vas chosen! Like be vere all chosen. By MIM," North exclaimed, waving to the moon. Storm stopped dead in his tracks and looked back with narrowed eyes of not anger, but confusion. {Storm: MIM?}

"Last night. He chose Jack," Tooth said.

"Maybe," Bunny retorted.

Storm gazed up at the silent ball of light. "See. Zhere eez no 'no' in zis. Eet eez destiny," North exclaimed. Storm shook his head in disbelief, still looking at the moon, studying. How could this be? After three centuries of being ignored, the damned moon had sentenced Jack into becoming something he is not or wishes not to be? To help the spirits that wouldn't help them? That ignored them and walked pass them as if they were the children and adults with no belief. {Storm: Then why would he not tell us- especially Jacj- this himself?} Storm snorted with a confused whimper and looked away.

{Storm: Three hundred years of silence and being an outcast and THIS is the MIM's answer for Jack?} He turned and glared at the Guardians with a growl. {Storm: To spend eternity cooped up i-in some, hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids?! No no no, that is not for my kin!} Storm barked at the moon that gazed back t the Guardians. {Storm: No offense.} Bunny stepped up. "Now 'ow is that not offensive?" he growled. "Ya know what? Ah think we dodged a bullet 'ere. Ah mean what does a spoiled winta brat an' 'is dog know about bringin' joy ta children anyway?"

Storm rolled his eyes with a annoyed snarl. That ferret DID NOT just go there. Storm just couldn't fight defending his owner. {Storm: Ever heard of a snow day? I know it is no _hard boiled egg_, but the children, not counting Jack who is by the way a CHILD, likes, no, LOVES what he does}, he exclaimed snarkly. Bunny walked closer with a game face on. "But no one believes in 'im. Even you. Face it, it's like you two don't even exist," he countered. Storm huffed and hid his pain with an annoyed expression. "Bunny," Tooth snapped, "that's enough."

{Storm: No no no}, Storm interrupted, {Storm: The kangaroo is right.}

The room dropped dead silent. Bunny stiffened in offense. "A what? What did you call meh? Ah am not a kangaroo mate," he growled. Him and Storm stepped closer to each other till they were inches from each other; Storm was just inches below the other's shoulders. {Storm: Oh really? And this whole time I and especially Jack, thought you were. Listen, I know what I am and I damn do know how to show it, so if you are not a kangaroo, but show it... Then what are you exactly?}

The two animals met noses and eyes glared daggers into one another. "Ahm a bunny. The Easta Bunny. People believe in meh," Bunny hissed. The air dripped into a cold state and as Storm glared into the rabbit's emerald greens, he fought the dying urge to go into a craving for rabbit meat. Sandy, seeing the warning, signaled North to stop. A gasp was heard and all attention turned to Tooth, who clenched her head in agony and sink to the floor.

"Toothy?" North questioned in worry.

Tooth gasped breaths and was helped to her feet by Bunny, who had immediately forgot about the wolf he left in fury. "Tooth you alrigh'?" Bunny asked in concern. Tooth made a choked whimper and zipped in the air. "Something is wrong... Someone is attacking the Toothpalace," she whispered. Everyone stood in alert. "Can you tell who eet eez?" North questioned. Tooth thought for a moment and closed her eyes for a few moments. What she saw was a dark figure of black sand... Holding a golden container with a picture of a boy with chocolate brown hair. A cackle that was too familiar arose as well. With a strangled gasp, Tooth was brought back to reality and breathed ragged. "Oh no... It's Pitch," she whispered.

Storm's eyes widened in immediate alarm. Wait... Pitch had Jack. There was one thing Tooth shrieked before zipping out the open roof.

"Pitch is attacking the Toothpalace!"

* * *

**ME: CLIFF... I think? **

**NORTH: I don't like vere zis eez going. **

**TOOTH: What is Pitch doing to my babies?! **

**STORM: {I feel excited and I have no clue why. Maybe because I want to kick Pitch's butt for kidnapping my brother pup, or is it because I wanna kick his butt} **

**ME: There was no difference in what you said. **

**PITCH: I find that oddly normal. **

***Banging noises and muffled screams* **

**BUNNY: Jackie, did ya leave Jack in the trunk? **

**ME: O.O... Oh crap, I forgot! No characters can't be killed during the making of this fanfic! *Ryns off* **

**PITCH: *clears throat* umm, she forgot to add, but please be so kind and write a nice comment in the box below. Thank you. *pulls out crowbar and sneaks away* Oh JaAack... **


	4. Chapter 4

_But There's A Catch _

_**Sorry guys for late update, my internet is down for a while and -since I'm from the ghetto- I am broke. Do this chapter is over so enjoy! **_

_**Storm: {For what, death?} **_

_**Me: Oh, shut it, Storm. **_

_**Disclaimer~ **_

* * *

The sleigh ride was horrible. Tooth was long gone, so she had not yet witnessed her furry friend's screams and cries. The reason to this was the way North steered the large well build comptraction to slide wildly through the loops and swirls of the icy cavern. Storm seemed to be enjoying it. Would Jack love this or what?, he thought to himself. Sandy giggled silently at the sight of Bunny to an ugly green color. "I hope you like de loopty-loops!" North boomed. Bunny gagged a mouth of vomit and swollowed it with a groan.

"Ah hope ya like carrots," he replied.

Then went back to the screaming from the Easter Bunny.

Storm growled in annoyance. {Storm: I don't have any frggin aposeable thumbs and I am not commiting ear rape!} Bunny glared at him. "Oh, ya go ta- AHHHH!"

The sleigh launched out of the cave and swayed into the air like milk on a surface. Storm did a playful howl in a rush of adrinaline. Bunny finally softened his tense and with a sick moan, he faded to his normal color and slumped down into the rough seats. Sandy fanned his fan to health with a goldensand fan. Storm shook his head with a smirk. {Storm: For a tough shot, you kinda scream like a banchee, Kangaroo.} Bunny turned red. "Why Ah outta..."

"Bah!" North interrupted and pulled out a snowglobe before whispering 'Toothpalace.' He threw it and instantly, a vortex was open with a blurry image of a high structure was shown. "Hold on!"

Bunny groaned. "Oh no- Ahhh!" The sleigh went in like a swirl of red an shot out faster than light. The three Guardians and Storm were met with a terrifying sight.

Black horses of sand were flying like a bullet around. Norths bushy eyebrows furrowed. "Vhat?"

Storm's eyes widened in realization. These were the horses Pitch used to capture Jack! Pitch must be here, meaning this could be the chance Storm had in saving his owner! But other than that, Storm saw dots of colors, mainly green, in the black horses' stomachs. They were the small faries&amp; the tooth fairy workers. {Storm: They're taking the Tooth Faries!} A bark followed along with his alert. Storm noticed above that one small Fairy was struggling and was about to be devoured by an upcoming mare. He growled and lowered a crouch. He began with a growl and then flung his head upwards, releasing a bark. And not just a normal one.

Big waves were shot towards the mare and the Guardians couldn't see a damage being done... Until the mare frosted over and shattered into nothing. The small Fairy was hit by the impact and swiftly fell into the sleigh, being caught by Storm's snout. Here oddly colored purple and grey eyes flickered at the wolf weakly. {Storm: Hey Babytooth. You okay?} A little whine of concern was made by Storm. Babytooth, the name given to her, nodded with a sure smile.

North dodged the bullet mares and Sandy held an umberella in front of him, holding back as the mares splattered on the base. Containers had fallen out of one and Bunny picked it up. "They're stealin' the teeth!" he cried. Sandy pinched a little blacksand on his arm and looked at it with confusion. Meanwhile, North was turning through tunnels and caves. "Okay, plan eez simple! Attack!" he roared before letting go of the reigns. Everyone's eyes widened and Storm immediately took over. Now Bunny was screaming, Sandy was concerned greatly, and North was taking on the nightmares with his sabers as Storm learned personally how to steer the sleigh first-time. They swirved and turned directions. "STOP!" North hollered. Storm tugged (he is biting the reigns to steer) the reigns hard and honestly thought his jaw would break. The sleigh ricket to a skid on a platform base and everyone fell back.

"Zat vas good," North said to Storm, impressed.

{Storm: Ah, it was nothong}

Bunny rolled his eyes, when suddenly he noticed the zipping form of Tooth. "Toothy! You alvight?" North asked. Tooth took a few gasps. "Th-They took my fairies. A-and the teeth!" she cried. Seeing it was hopeless, she sank down and the other Guardians went to her side to comfort her. "Everything is gone... Everything." Storm felt sympathy for Tooth and nudged Babytooth out his fur. {Storm; Go comfort your mother}, he whispered. Babytooth nodded and zipped over to Tooth.

Tooth's eyes brightened in relief as soon as they found Babytooth and she immediately held the fairy to her chest. "Oh thank goodness one of you is alright!" she said.

Suddenly, a cold cackle echoed around them and the presence of sin fell upon the moment. "Well, isn't this exciting?" Pitch's voice purred. Everyone stood on guard. "The Big Four, all in one place..." Pitch appeared at one platform ledge. "I'm a little startstrucked."

Tooth clenched her fists and zipped into the air, hoping to catch and strangle the shadow, but Pitch disappeared into the shadows. "Pitch, you got three seconds to return my fairies!" she warned. Pitch appeared at a far end. "Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" he joked. "Vhy re you doing zis?" North asked. Pitch smirked. "Well, maybe I want what YOU have... To be believed in," he replied.

Storm felt his eyes soften in a sudden sympathy. That was exactly what he and Jack wanted... Especially Jack. He remembers those nights where Jack would stay up, thinking he was asleep, and Storm would overhear the boy talking to the moon. It killed him inside to hear Jack cry sometimes. But it angered him when the MIM never replied back. Just pure anger.

_"We've tried EVERYTHING, and no one ever sees us... You put us here, the LEAST you could do is tell us... Tell us why?... Please... Say something..." _

The wolf growled and then turned back to Pitch, who teleported through a shadow. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" he yelled; his dim catlike yellow eyes showed anger. "Maybe, that's where you belong." Bunny added snarky. Pitch appeared below them with an annoyed expression saying, "Oh, go suck an egg, rabbit," before disappearing when Bunny tried grabbing at him. Pitch appeared suddenly behind Storm.

"Ah, I had expected that you would show up,"

Storm swished his tail around so that his snout faced the Nightmare King. He growled lowly. "So you have decided to become chummy with the Guardians?"

{Storm: We are not... Where is _Jack?} _He barked in a demanding tone. Pitch grinned like a ravening shark about to attack. "The boy? Why I thought you would never ask... Which is why EVERYONE might want to see this," he crooned. The shadow stepped to the side and gasps echoed around the empty area. Storm's eyes widened in horror. There, a heap laid, curled in a ball. It was Jack. The boy clearly looked like hell; his blue hoodie was tattered and held various darker blue blots that could have been from the cause a blood. His ankle was twisted in an odd angle and when he lifted his head, his lip showed to be split, his right eye swollen, and his face holding major bruises. His baby blue eyes were half lidded in a tired state and his breaths were ragged as he stared directly at Storm.

"S... Storm?"

The Guardians all had faces of horror, including Bunny. "Frost?" he whispered. Tooth was on the verge of tears along with Babytooth and North, Sandy, and Storm felt fury swell inside them. Storm glared at Pitch, who only gazed back with a smart look in his eyes. {Storm: Y... You...} The wolf's paws began to glow white and his orbs shifted into a darker grey. His teeth bared and his fur frosted. {Storm: YOU EVIL BASTARD!"} he snapped, jetting forward. Pitch quickly vanished to a different post high above. Storm snarled and barked, leaping massive heights to reach the man, but he was to quick. The Guardians on the other hand, rushed towards Jack.

"Frost?!" Bunny cried, carefully lifting the teen in his furry arms. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Kangaroo?" his whispered. Bunny was too worried to make a combat. "Jack," North murmered, "what has Pitch done." Suddenly, a slithery black tendril shot up and snatched Jack from Bunny's arms.

"HELP!" Jack screamed.

"Jack!" Tooth cried.

Like a colored bullet, she zipped after him along with Sandy. But before they could reach the winter spirit, Jack was teleported through a shadow. Sandy released a silent scream.

"Sad. Can't even protect one child, Guardians," Pitch's voice rang.

Everyone's gazes darted above to see Pitch holding Jack in the air by the hood; Jack was too in pain to struggle. "Let him go, Pitch!" North demanded, holding his sabers tightly. Pitch grinned like a madman, feeling the Guardians' for the child rush through his veins. He gazed questioningly at Jack. His fear was ten times better, and he drank it like wine. "Hmm..." He shrugged. "His fear is mich sweeter and your fear for his life makes it even better... I think I'll KEEP him."

Everyone's eyes widened. "No!" North gasped. Pitch cackled, but suddenly, he was knocked down from behind. The force caused him to release Jack. The boy fell to the floor with a cry, feeling the broken and shattered bones jolt. Tears streaked down Jack's face and he whimpered in agony.

Storm hovered above Pitch, his eyes overflooded with fury and the desire to KILL the shadow.

Pitch cackled and seeped into his own shadow before Storm could lay a tooth on him. The boogieman appeared on Onyx and he quickly grabbed Jack once more, hoisting the now unconscious teen on the horse as well, against his chest. "JACK!" everone screamed. Pitch dove down the palace, but was alerted when an egg bomb exploded behind him.

The Guardians were following.

He had to act fast.

Quicker than thought, Pitch ran into a shadow and disappeared, leaving the Guardians falling straight down. Storm leaped down. He saw no sign of his owner and stomped his foot in frustration, frosting the surface. Bunny lowered his gaze. "Frost..." he whispered.

* * *

**Sucky. I know but CLIFF. **

**JACK: *In a wheelchair* NOOOOO! *SOBS* **

**BUNNY: Ah thought you said no characters can be hurt during the making of this fanfic?! **

**ME: Nooooo. I said they can't be KILLED. **

**STORM: *Scratches ear* {Stupid fleas!} grr **

**ME: Review- and get Storm some shampoo!**


	5. alert!

**ALERT! **

**Due to my crystal eyes, I now see all the errors in my writing. Short chapters, grammar, ect! I have rewritten this story! It is already posted and I hope you continue your support! **

**With lots of love...**


End file.
